1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a grid made of natural bamboo strips to use on a barbeque grill. More particularly, the bamboo grid is formed with a plurality of narrow strips of natural bamboo that are carved with various decorative incisions through which bamboo sap will be extracted and permeated into the meat during broiling. The bamboo grid is prefabricated with a special treatment for ready use.
2. Related Prior Art
Generally, the conventional barbeque grill employs a steel grid above burning charcoal for broiling the food. The temperature of the burning charcoal is high enough to instantly overcook or burn the barbecued food. Most steel grids have many disadvantages because they easily build up blackened and burned oily meat debris, which are unsanitary. The food barbecued on an uncleaned steel grid may not be hygienic enough as a result of contamination by leftover oily residue. Furthermore, it is well known that eating burned meat may contribute to the development of cancer in the human body. Some people try to clean up the steel grid before using it. However, it is an unpleasant and burdensome task to remove the long-term deposited oily burned meat debris. To overcome these drawbacks, a high grid is developed. However, it does not solve the problems of burning meat. Therefore, a disposable grid is suggested to eliminate these kinds of problems.
Furthermore, most conventional grids made of wires are directly exposed above the open flame. If the oily fluid discharged from the cooking meat during broiling occasionally drips directly onto the open flames, it generates more fumes and odors. To avoid these occurrences, many special configurations of grid are designed. However, a simple design is adopted in this invention to solve this problem. If the heat source is divided to both sides or arranged in the center to provide open spaces in the grill and an inclined or declined grid is adopted, the oily fluid is possibly collected at the center or both sides of the grill after dripping into the collecting pan.
In view of the above, it is a prime objective to design an advanced, sanitary disposable bamboo grid, which can mitigate the above drawbacks.